Thirteen Court Psychiatric Facility Byakuyas Log
by Natarii-loves-Chocolate-milk
Summary: Ichigo; split-personality. Ishida; thinks hes robin hood. Rukia; an inferiority complex. Aizen; A god Complex. Chad; speaks Axtec and prays to a Parakeet. Ulquiorra; Suicidal. Gin; No-one knows. And Byakuya? Hes the shrink... Slight IchiRuki, UlquiHime
1. Get Away From The King Bitch!

**_Ok, dont know where this idea came from but hopefully focusing on another series will get rid of my writers block.  
Many thanks to the demon queen's siter for the help give in coming up with the story._**

**_The usual disclaimers apply. cept for Tite Kubo not Hoshino Katsura._****  


* * *

  
****_Thirteen Courts Psychiatric Facility - Byakuya's Log_**  
**  
Patient File 50327  
****Name: KUROSAKI, Ichigo  
****Age/D.O.B: 20/15****th**** July  
****Gender: Male  
****Blood Type: AO  
****Date Addmitted: september 3rd**

_Kurosaki suffers from a severe multiple personality disorder. To date, only two personalities exist. The original Ichigo, and a second. For futre refference the second has been given the name 'Shiro'_

_Ichigo is generaly level-headed and calm. However he will not hesetaite to use violence if the situation requires it. He is generally well liked by other patients(in particular KUCHIKI, Rukia), and dosent cause any major problems himself._

_Shiro is easily angered, in particular whenever he sees or hears anything related to horses. Shiro has a history of criminal offences (which lead to originall admittance to TCPF) and use of strong sedatives is permitted should the situation require it. Most patients tend to avoid shiro and he generaly avoids them. in fact he hates any human company other than ichigo and is very possesive referring to ichigo as 'King' He is particularly venomous towards KUCHIKI,Rukia and KENPACHI, Zaraki. _

_Bothe personalites have mentioned 'old man zangetsu'; a possible third personality. However it is mor likely a fabrication to establish a link between the two personalites._

_Zangetsu is also the name of a plastic body length meat cleaver carried by both personalities. This is usually kep locked up however both personalities seem to be able to get to it anyway._

_It is unknown how they manage this._

* * *

**Patient File 65239  
****Name: KUCHIKI, Rukia  
****Age/D.O.B: 18/January 14****th  
****Gender: Female  
****Blood Type: AB  
****Date Addmitted: February 23****rd**

_Suffers from an inferiority complex stemming from her older brother KUCHIKI, Byakuya. _

_Rukia is a fairly quiet girl who dosent cause any problems, instead helping other patients wherever possible, and has grown particularly close to KUROSAKI, Ichigo. This interaction seems to have been having a posoyive effect however progress has slowed recently as Rukia is reluctant lo leave. This is beleved to be because of interaction with KUROSAKI but has yet to be confirmed._

* * *

**0800 HRS  
**Rukia and Ichigo are missing from breakfast. This may turn out to be a problem. Hospital staff have been informed. Orihimes cooking has been successfully switched with a non-lethal version. Chad is Feeding his parakeet his Chocolate and making strange gestures (presumably swearing fealty although this is unconfirmed). Gin is smiling as Renji hits Zaraki on the head with his teddy bear. Ishida Is using one of uraharas mechanical dolls for target practice.

_*NOTE*Confiscate Ishida's Bow._

**0953 HRS  
**Rukia and ichigo are still missin. Hospital staff have begun searching for them. Ishida offered to employ his skills as a hunter to track them down but this offer was politely declined. It is possible that ishida reall would hunt tem and injure them with his bow. Chad tried to sacrifice Renji's teddy babbon to his parrot but renji hit him with it. Apparently it had bricks in it. Chad is in bed with concusion and renji has had all his babboon teddys confiscated. They all had bricks in them. Gin jus smiled.

I suspect he is the one who gave Renji the rooks but I am not certain.

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM THE KING BITCH!!!! I'LL MASH YA WITH ZANGETSU!!!!!!!"

"ONLY IF YOU CATCH ME HORSE-ARSE!!!"

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

**1023 HRS  
**Shiro has awakened and, thanks to Rukia's name calling, has become unstable. He has reclaimed Zangetsu (again) and is now chasing her around ward 13 whilst screaming profanities. I have authorized use of sedatives.

Rukia refuses to stop insulting Shiro. This is not helping the situation. Zaraki has offered to hit her with his kendo sword but this proposal was rejected. A couple of hours in solitary will help her calm down.

_*NOTE* Find a way to keep that stupid plastic meat cleaver away from Ichigo/Shiro. It is beginning to beginning to turn into an actual threat._

**1359 HRS  
**Ichigo has been placed in solitary confinement under heavy sedation. Zangetsu has been placed in a new safe on Ward 12. Rukia has also been placed in solitairy confinement in a room next to Ichigo's. I doubt this is wise but Rukia threatened to exspose my scarf collection and give them to Ishida to use as target practice so oi had no choice but to relent. I put extra security on watch just in case.

_*NOTE* Check the use by date on the sedatives. Ichigo had enough to knock out 2 elephants before he fell asleep._

**1537 HRS  
**Ichigo woke up. He has informed me that 'Old Man Zangetsu' gave Shiro hell for trying to kill Rukia. And that Shiro has reluctantly apologized for beaking the security guys arm.  
I want to meet this 'Old Man Zangetsu' and find out how he keeps that damn maniac under control. Let alone make him apologize. Some tips would make my job a lot easier. Ishida got excited and shot 'Yachiru' in the bathroom. He says he was aiming at a fox. I wonder why he was following zarakis imaginairy friend into the womens bathroom.

_*NOTE* Order new sedatives. Our current ones are two year past the expiry date. No wonder Ichigo needed so much. Hopefully it wont have any reverse affects._

**1800 HRS  
**Narrowly avoided disaster. Orihime got into the kitchen and tried to make lasange. She said Bonnie and Clyde didn't want any steak and onion pie. I told her theyd have to make do and wait untill lasange night comes around again.

Ulquiorra seemed disheartened by this. Gin told him too cheer up, and that orihime would break into the kitchen again at some point. Ulqiorra told himto leave him alone.

**2013 HRS  
**Chad has been making strange noises for some time. These are accompanied by gestures followed by offerings to Yuich the (almighty) Parakeet. I have no idea what this means since he only talks to Ichigo in a language other than archaic whatever-the-Aztecs-spoke. The offering consist of boiled rice and chocolate.

He tried to sacrifice another of Renji's toys but renji hit him on the head again, since all the bricks were removed he used a chair instead.  
Renji says he can hear scratching noises from rukias cell but I thik hes just hearing things.

**2118 HRS  
**Renji wasn't hearing things. Rukia has chiselled through the wall to ichigos cell using the cutlery from tonights pie. How she has chiselled through a concrete wall in the space of a few hours using a knife, fork, and a spoon is a mystery; but she managed it all the same.

Ichigo has also reclaimed Zangetsu. I don't know how considering I locked in the safe upstairs on ward 12 several hours ago but hes got it back. I have decided to separate them properly.

* * *

"ISHIDA! BYAKUYA KEEPS HIS SCARF COLLECTION IN THE THIRD DESK DRAWER DOWN IN HIS OFFICE!!!!!"

"OW! SOMEONE GET THI TWERP OF MY NECK!!!"

"DON'T TOUCH THE KING GIT!!!!!WHERE'D ZANGETSU GO?! I'LL MASH YOU GOOD BASTARD!!!!!!"

* * *

**2338 HRS  
**The seperation attempt failed. Shiro was worse than normal. For the safety of the other patients (and staff) we have decided not to separate Ichigo and Rukia. We have moved Rukia into a room Opposite Ichigo's as Ichigo assures me 'Old Man Zangetsu' has forbidden Shiro from murdering Rukia.

Rukia seems too happy. I cant help but think she planned this. She is a very good actor….

**0164 HRS  
**Yuichi has escaped . Chad has been panicking badly. He tried to sacrifice ishida with zarakis kendo sword. Ichigo says its because he thinks Yuichi feels he hasn't had enough high quality offerings and has henceforth abandoned him.  
I asked him how chad got the kendo sword away from Zaraki but chad wont tell him.

Gin smirked more than usual. I suspect this is another of his little ploys.

**0332 HRS  
**Icigo managed to convinced chad that (The almighty) Yuichi only left because he didn't want chad to focus his attention on him too much and forget to take of himself. Yuichi is, after all, a very considerate God.

After chad went to sleep we found the damn bird stuck in one of the air vents.

_*NOTE* Find out why Gin smiles so much. Its very worrying._

**0853 HRS  
**Ichigo and Rukia have failed to turn up for breakfast again. A search is in progress but unless Shiro wakes up I doubt we'll have much success.

**1117 HRS  
**We found Rukia in bed with Ichigo (Clothed thankfully). She said she was cold and asked if Ichigo if she could stay with him. She has to be lying. I just cant prove it. She's too good at Acting.

Damn that Kurosaki Brat!!!!!!!!

**1555 HRS  
**We tried to put Rukia in solitary for a while but she broke the door down with Zangetsu. Apparently Ichigo let her borrow it. I don't know how or when but he did.

Another mystery is how she broke down a steel door with a plastic meat cleaver.  
I suspect she and Shiro have some sort of deal going on concerning training and choco-chillki toasties.  
Shiro is very partial to those.

Unfortunately i cannot make any assumptions other than that these two/three people are costing me a fortune in medical fees and repair bills.

**1632 HRS  
**Shiro woke up and stole some of renji's paper and sticky tape. He is decorating Zangetsu with Red and black strips of paper. He is also wearin a white mask with red stripes on it now. He is glaring at Rukia and occasionally Zaraki.

I have no idea what he is dooing other than plotting something which will cause me another headache.

* * *

"DAMN BITCH, WHERE ARE MY CHOCO-CHILLI TOASTIES?!GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!!!!!"

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!"

* * *

**1823 HRS  
**Shiro has been sdated again. We don't really know what happened but Rukia has suffere a lot of paper cuts and has now locked herself in the kitchen making chilli and chocolate toasties.  
Specialists are analysing Shiros actions to see if this is progression or not. Some how I doubt it but I doubt my opinion counts for anything. I am only his psychiatrist. It's not like I observe Ichigo/Shiro on a daily baisis after all.

Zaraki is wandering nearby muttering to Yachiru.

**2047 HRS  
**Zaraki is pounding on Shiro's cell demanding hat he use his 'new techniqe' in a battle against him and his kendo sword.  
Shiro tells him to piss off. He is just gving him a migraine.

For once I aggree.

**2357 HRS  
**Ichigo was released two hours ago. He and Rukia have been missing ever since. Chad has peen place in solitairy confinement. He was talking to the janitors closet on Ward 10 in Aztec-language again. I really don't understand what the deal is with that cupboard.

Maybe Ichigo can ask him tomorrow.

**0407 HRS  
**Rukia and Ichigo are still mising, and sice Shiro and Rukia arent screaming at each other we have no way of finding them. Gin just smiled and said 'How Ya doin?'

He knows something. I know it. He SPOKE. That just screams suspicious actions where Gin is concerned.

**0832 HRS  
**Rukia and Ichigo arrived to brakfast looking to happy for me to be comfortable. I don't know whats going on but it cant be good.

Shiro woke up and didn't try to kill Rukia. He just insulted her.  
When I asked about his change in attitude he just said that they had reached an acceptable comprimise. The he smirked.  
This is not good.

Oh bugger.  
Renji just ate orihimes porridge. Hes going to have digestive problems for the next 3 weeks.

* * *

**_Yay. I finished typing. I was up till 2 am writing this out, so i am now gong to get some well earned sleep. I'll probably be late for college anyway though._**

**_You know the drill people.  
Rate & Review._**

**_Natarii-Loves-Chocolate Milk  
(And some help from the the demon queens sister)  
xxxxx_**

* * *


	2. Breakout! Kidnapping! SPORKS!

**_Whoppeee!!!! chapter two. sorry for the wate. my spellchecker kept changing zraki into zamibia befor i figured out how to ad zaraki to my dictionary. well enjoy. one again, thanks go out to the demon guenns sitter!!!! (haha! she's a baysitter of a demon!!! ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!! *sweatdrops* joke! it was a joke! please dont kill me....)  
_**

**_Dont own bleach. just the plot bunnies and randome crackish-ness of this story. in other words; steal it and you die. painfully;. i have connections to a demon you know. i will find you! *glares*_**

**

* * *

Patient File 88098****  
Name: ZARAKI, Kenpachi  
Age/D.O.B: 42/19****th**** November  
****Gender: Male****  
Blood Type: AO  
Date Admitted: January 21****st**

Zaraki has an imaginary friend named Yachiru, who has pink hair and is fond of giving people strange nick-names. It should also be noted that she likes to eat ornamental Koi Carp and various types of flowers.

While counter-productive, it is unwise to even suggest that Yachiru is a figment of Zaraki's imagination and that he is the only one who can see her. Should such an incident occur he will likely attack the suggestee with his plastic kendo sword. This is also kept locked with Zangetsu (see KUROSAKI, Ichigo) but Zaraki also seems to be able to reclaim his sword with unknown methods.

If possible he is to be kept away from Shiro, as he is obsessed with battling him. It is probably better to keep him away from Kurosaki in general though, since he really isn't fussy about whether he fights Ichigo or Shiro. In any case this is to be avoided at all costs.

Two words; Repair Costs.

* * *

**0732 HRS**  
Zaraki woke the whole hospital up at 5AM. Apparently Yachiru has been kidnapped. The other patients are beginning to have problems with Yachiru but they wont say anything to Zaraki.

None of them have a death wish…  
Except Ulquiorra.  
And even he doesn't want to die _that_ painfully

So when Zaraki threatened to smash all the plates with his kendo sword if we didn't help everyone quickly assured him they wanted nothing more than to aid him in his quest to find Yachiru's kidnapper.

The look on their faces say otherwise though. Shiro looks particularly murderous. Apparently he isn't a morning person.

* * *

**0927 HRS**  
Shiro went crazy. He was looking for Yachiru in the bookcase and he came across a book on horses.

He immediately decapitated the bookcase and books contained within. He has been given enough sedative to kill an elephant but I don't know how long they will keep him out for.  
Most of the sedatives are two years out of date.

_*NOTE* Buy new sedatives. Soon.  
_

**1230 HRS**  
Zaraki found a ransom note demanding various species of Koi carp and flowers be left in the supply closet.  
No one has bothered to pint out that the note is written in his own handwriting.

We are currently waiting outside the ward 10 supply closet for the kidnapper.  
Things are not going well. Ishida is sharpening his bow and mumbling about rescuing Maid Marion (that's another weapon out of the safe using mysterious methods).  
We tried using the sedatives again, but they just made him and Zaraki high.

_*NOTE* Tell the drug company either the cough up some decent sedatives or let slip the fact that one of their little experiments is on our permanent residency list._

**1352 HRS**  
Zaraki is not speaking to Yachiru.  
Apparently the whole kidnapping fiasco was a set-up so she could get some 'decent food'

I don't know if Zaraki's behaviour is progressive or not.  
He isn't talking to Yachiru but he still thinks she exists.

I do know, however, that the new sedatives are on their way. Thank god….

**1527 HRS**  
Ichigo just ran down the corridor flailing Zangetsu like a helicopter (he tied some string to the handle).  
Apparently he uses this 'Getsuga Tenshou' manoeuvre as well.  
I have no idea why though.

* * *

"DAMN IT ICHIGO! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"NO WAY IN HELL YOU CRAZY FREAK"  
"WERE ALL CRAZY FREAKS! EMBRACE IT AND FIGHT ME!"  
"NOT MY POINT!!!! AND HELL NO!!!!"

* * *

**1533 HRS**  
Zaraki just ran past asking Yachiru for directions.  
Apparently Yachiru is positive that going left lead to Ichigo.  
Zaraki seems dubious but he turned left anyway.

* * *

"DAMN IT YACHIRU, THIS ISN'T A SHORTCUT! THIS IS THE WASTE DISPOSAL UNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**1647 HRS**  
Zaraki fell down the rubbish chute before he managed to find Ichigo. We had to whack him on th head (the new sedatives haven't arrived yet) to get him out. He kept hitting us with his sword out of rage and broke the arm of a male nurse.

**1952 HRS**  
Zaraki is by the pond talking to Yachiru. He appears to be rebuking her for something. With any luck I wont find out what.

**2052 HRS**  
Orihime is in tears . I have no idea why.

**2103 HRS**  
Zaraki confessed that Yachiru has eaten the Koi carp that Orihime was fattening up in the garden pond.

I thanked the non-existent Yachiru for saving us from certain death, but asked he to apologize to Orihime.  
The girl seems to have taken personal offence and it may trigger a relapse and I'm not eating her food again.

**2230 HRS**  
Chad has added the carp bones to his altar to (the almighty) Yuichi.  
I don't know where he got them since the person who ate the carp in the first place is a figment of Zaraki's imagination and so could not have eaten the carp.

It may have been Yoruchi. This wouldn't be the first time she's eaten fish from the pond.

_*NOTE* call drug company and complain about the speed of their delivery service

* * *

  
_

**2300 HRS**  
ZARAKI HAS BROKEN OUT!!!!!!! HE CLIMED DOWN THE RUBBISH CHUTE!!!!!!! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO!!!!!

The police have be notified and told to use strong sedatives but I fear it will not suffice where Zaraki is concerned. He uses twice as much sedative as Ichigo and that's with our own custom order sedatives.

Police sedatives aren't even strong enough to knock out a horse! Ours can knock out an elephant and its still debatable whether they're going to work!

GOD HELP US ALL!!!!!!!!!!

**0130 HRS**  
It has been two hours since Zaraki broke out and he is yet to even be sighted. For such a large man being directed by an imaginary girl with pink hair and a poor sense of direction he is surprisingly hard to locate.

**0357 HRS**  
Zaraki has been sighted next to a garden pond with a bucket in Knightsbridge. He was too fast for the police to be able to dart him though.

**0830 HRS**  
Zaraki walked back in half an hour ago. He gave Orihime a bucket of fish. Apparently they are to replace those eaten by Yachiru.  
That idiot has doomed us all.

_*NOTE* If possible confiscate fish without Orihime noticing._

**0953 HRS**  
The new sedatives have finally arrived. The staff were overjoyed. Zaraki was immediately sedated.

Its so peaceful…

**1527 HRS**  
A new patient is due to arrive. With any luck it wont be anything to serious.

* * *

"BYAKUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!"  
"……Get out of my Psychiatric hospital. There is no hope for you."  
"ICHIGO!WHO IS THIS BEAUTIFUL GIRL!!!!!!!"  
"GET OUT OF HERE YOU FREAK!!!!!!!!"  
"……I agree. Get out. And get away from my sister."  
"RUKIA!!! MY BELOVED THIRD DAUGHTER!!!!!"  
"Byakuya! Get those sedatives and give him ten!!!!!"  
"don't tell me to do what I'm already doing. And that Dr. Kuchiki!"

* * *

**1743 HRS**  
Isshin is even more of a pain in the as than he was seven years ago.  
I can only hope it takes some time for him to find Urahara and Yoruchi.

Once that happens I'll never get any sleep.

**1807 HRS**  
Isshin gave Ulquiorra therapy sessions. Ulquiorra tried to slit his wrists with a wooden spork five minuets into the session.  
Needless to say, Isshin was pleased with his progress. I was not.

We have lost all progress concerning Ulquiorra in five minuets thanks to that meddling buffoon.  
that's if we made any progress in the first place of course…..

**1807 HRS**  
Isshin has been sedated. It seems to be in everyone's best interest.  
I have no idea what is going on anymore.

Zaraki has locked himself in the bathroom on ward 11.  
Orihime and Ulquiorra are seasoning everything with red bean jam.  
Chad wont stop genuflecting to (the almighty) Yuichi and jabbering away in Aztec-ish.

Ichigo cant translate because Shiro came out. He is leering at Rukia and mumbling to himself about 'the king' and 'heir to the throne'  
Renji wont go near Zabimaru. _AT ALL._  
Gin keeps talking non-stop to the wall about cheese.

Something must be done.

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER**  
Well, all I can say is that Isshin has really done it this time.

I don't know how, but he conned Orihime into putting an aphrodisiac into the food, which he then conned Ichigo and Rukia into eating.  
How do I know this?

Shiro informed me this morning.  
But not before he had finished gloating a bout the completion of his third mission.

To provide an heir to the throne, as he put it.  
Rukia is pregnant.

This is all is Isshin's fault.

_*NOTE* Find a perfectly legal medical reason to forcibly castrate Ichigo.

* * *

_

**_Hee hee. i love torturing byakuya. it satisfies my inner sdistic nature (hopefully the demon queens sitter feels the same lol XD). If anyone has any suggestions for the crazy antics displayed by the bleach charecters feel free to let me know. cant do anything for their actuall reasos for being in a psychiatric hospital though. I am not changing them. it took too long to come up with thefirst time round and im not going throught it again. i wasnt going to make rukia pregnant since ivew already got one prg story on hold and another one n the making, but the comedic value was too good to pas up. i can have sooo much fun torturing byakuya with this._**

**_im begining to feel sorry for byakuya. but not enough to stop torturing him ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!_**

**_See that reveiw button? press it.. go on... you know you want to..._**

**_Natarii-loves-chocolate-milk  
xxx_**


	3. Pink Hair Dye! Zabimaru Is Kidnapped!

**

* * *

****Patient File 83996  
****Name: ABARAI, Renji  
****Age/D.O.B: 7/31****st**** August  
****Gender: Male  
****Blood Type: B  
****Date Admitted: February 27****th  
**Renji suffers from a sever OCD centring around baboon and other similar animals, as well as snakes. His mother took him to a child psychiatrist when she found him trying to turn his bedroom into a rainforest (rain courtesy of a watering can suspended from ceiling. String on spout would create rain when pulled). Since he cannot find any real baboons he has taken to making them (we believed he received sewing lessons from ISHIDA, Uryu). To date he has made 99. His favourite is a baboon with a snake for a tail. The tail stretches about 5 meters and the body has something in it which leaves a nasty bruise if hit with it. Renji calls it Baboon-King Zabimaru and usually uses it to hit people annoying him and to chase Shiro/Ichigo (see KUROSAKI, Ichigo) away form Rukia (see KUCHIKI, Rukia).

Renji's temper tends to be volatile but use of sedatives is prohibited due to his young age.

**Patient File 90803  
****Name: KUROSAKI, Isshin  
****Age/D.O.B: 43/10****th**** December  
****Gender: Male  
****Blood Type: AB  
****Date Admitted: January 21****st  
**Suffers from a condition where he gives psychiatric advice to people needed or not. Unfortunately he only worsens their condition.  
To date he has sent 5 people to suicide plus 14 attempted. He has also caused 2 mid-life crisis' and 5 nervous breakdowns.

Father of Ichigo/Shiro.

**Patient File 55437  
****Name: AIZEN, Sosuke  
****Age/D.O.B: 42/14****th**** September (?)  
****Gender: Male  
****Blood Type: AB-  
****Date Admitted: April 22****nd  
**A former magician who suffers from a sever god complex. He is often seen in the company of Gin and Tousen. He often tries to hypnotize people with a coin. We believe he accidentally hypnotized himself during a performance at the Karakura Theatre Centre. So far only Gin Tousen and a reluctant Ulquiorra have chosen to humour him and aid him in his quest to "Create the Oken and conquer the heavens"

* * *

**0830 HRS  
**Rukia vomited on Renji when he tried to give her his fish for breakfast. She didn't look good so he thought fish would make her feel better. He was very upset.  
He has locked himself in his room because he thinks Rukia doesn't like him anymore.

He has given us the clothes for washing however.

**0922 HRS  
**We cant get the stain out of Renji's t-shirt. Orihime put all the bleach into the porridge so we have to use hand wash instead.

_*NOTE*Find a way to keep Orihime away from the bleach. Chad almost ate the porridge this morning._

**1053 HRS  
**Renji isn't letting anyone other that Urahara into his room. I'm pleased he's finally opening the door again but I wish it wasn't for Urahara though. I can never tell what he's thinking but I do know he's never thinking anything good.

The new patient, Aizen, has been eyeing Baboon King Zabimaru (To be known as BKZ henceforth) suspiciously for twenty-five minuets.

**1101 HRS  
**Aizen has befriended Gin, which for some reason worries me even more than Shiro does. They have been huddled in the corner of the lounge on the good chairs .

**1227 HRS  
**Aizen looks ecstatic (in a bad way) and Gin is smiling.  
They are plotting something, I know it.  
Unfortunately I don't know what problems these two may cause together since Aizen only arrived yesterday, so I cant prepare for anything specific.

Rukia has apologized to Renji for vomiting on him.  
When she explained Renji hit Ichigo on the head with BKZ many times and called him 'nasty man'  
I gave him some mint humbugs for his trouble.

I still haven't found a way to legally castrate Ichigo. Damn red tape.

**1642 HRS  
**Renji is spending too much time in Urahara 'shop' for my comfort. He is easily impressionable after all; Urahara will turn him into another Ichigo just to 'liven things up a bit' if he's given even a millimetre to work with.  
I think this is where he got the materials to make BKZ since I cant think of anyone else capable of smuggling foreign objects into a psychiatric hospital.

Aizen is lurking in the hall way near Renji's room with Gin, Tousen and Ulquiorra.  
Although Ulquiorra looks unenthusiastic…  
then again he always looks like that.

**1731 HRS  
**Renji's baboon-snake crossbreed plush toys have disappeared.  
How he managed to loose 99 plush toys is yet another mystery of Thirteen Court Psychiatric Facility.

Renji is not happy without BKZ.  
He is taking his anger out on Chad's parakeet.  
This isn't a good thing to do. Chad is very protective on it.  
I wouldn't be surprised if he died for that bird.  
And Renji is hitting it on the head with a finger-sized version of BKZ…

Where is Ichigo? Chad's making gestures at me again……

_*NOTE*Learn how to speak chad-ish. Relying on Ichigo is demeaning. Its giving him an edge…_

**1822 HRS  
**Ichigo managed to distract Chad by telling him Ulquiorra wanted to learn about (the Almighty) Yuichi.  
We have not found Renji's toys but Aizen keeps sneaking of to ward 5 and gin is smirking.

**1853 HRS  
**Chad tried to throw Ulquiorra out of a 5th floor window, not that Ulquiorra was complaining.  
We only found out because Chad made some sort of Aztec noise that accompanies sacrificing a victim to (The Almighty) Yuichi and they last a while before he performs the ritual.  
It helps that is one of eight times when he ever speaks so we knew something had gone wrong since it wasn't one of the festivals.

Ulquiorra is complaining loudly but I cant be bothered dealing with him right now, he's going into solitary for a while.  
I have enough to worry about with Renji's missing plush toys.

**

* * *

**STOP WATCHING ME! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!!!! IF YOU WONT LET ME KILL MYSELF THEN STOP WATCHING ME!!!! WHY?! WHY WONT YOU STOP WATCHING ME?!**1922 HRS  
**We found Renji's plush toys.  
Aizen has made himself a sort of throne room in one of the solitary rooms on ward 5.  
When we opened the door Ulquiorra was greeted by 128 pairs of googly-eyes from the 'army of the Arrancar'

* * *

According to Aizen they are a terrifying race bred specifically to aid him in his 'journey to the heavens'  
I say they are aiding him on his journey to a 2 week solitary ticket.

Ulquiorra has suffered a severe relapse.  
He wont even help Orihime with her cooking anymore. (apparently even the most depressive of clouds has a silver lining)

**2259 HRS  
**Renji has just left Urahara's 'laboratory' looking more murderous than when Rukia told him she was pregnant.  
He was carrying a bottle of some goopy green substance… I have no idea what he is going to do with it.

Rukia had a craving for mint humbugs dipped in chicken flavour gravy granules. She made Shiro try some.  
He vomited on Urahara clogs.

I found this very amusing. Sadly the board rejected my motion to have him castrated, again. Damn that red tape…  
I gave Zangetsu to Zaraki instead. Hopefully that should irritate him.

**0032 HRS  
**Shiro put Zaraki into intensive care and is now in possession of both Zangetsu and the nameless kendo sword.  
In hind sight giving Zangetsu to Zaraki was a bad idea.

Shiro is now camped out o the roof with enough chill-chocolate toastiest to a month.

**0457 HRS  
**Renji was seen leaving Ulquiorra room with a empty plastic bottle.  
This worries me for some reason.

I just saw Urahara walking past eating Renji's humbugs

**0821 HRS  
**Ulquiorra…  
Has…  
Pink…  
Hair…

**

* * *

**_"THAT'S THE BASTARD THAT ABBANDONNED YACHIRU!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAARRRRRRGGGFGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

* * *

****0942 HRS  
**Zaraki broke Ulquiorra arm.  
Ulquiorra seems happy about this for some reason.. Probably because he thought he was: 'finally going to leave this wretched world'  
Zaraki has been knocked out.

…what kind of drugs did the Kurotsuichii order?! These cant be legal…  
Oh blow it. If I can get some sleep I don't give a damn.

* * *

**_He he he he he. I am so evil. As requested by the demon quessns sitter, an new chapter. I havent got quite enough material in the works fo four chapters at the moment so this willl have to do for now, but i am on it. I have finally got my imagination back after a breif recession, so expect updates. i dunno how often, but expect them. As always opinios and ideas ar welcome (Flamers will die a painfull deat via Kanda-in-a-pissed-off-mood & Mugen). In respomse to the comment from pippin's socks, i know about the punctuation ant it is a constant thorn in my side. its like breakfast. i have no idea why it exists, it does though. i intend to re upload the grammartically correct versions of the chapter later on. If i can get my spell check to work again.... i swear it hates me more than sasuke's hair looks like a ducks but._**

**_wow... that was a bad anology...._**

**_Rate and review!!!!!!!!! I will give you cookies!!!!!!  
Natarii  
xxx_**


	4. MakeOver Hell! The Ichimaru Conspiracy!

**Patient File 99327  
****Name: MATSUMOTO, Rangiku  
****Age/D.O.B: 23/September 29  
****Gender: female  
****Blood Type: C  
****Date Admitted: October 19th**

Admitted for an unhealthy addiction to plastic surgery and heavy alcoholism. Matsumoto has also accumulated heavy debt in the form of unpaid medical fees. She also appears to be the only person with anything resembling a relationship with Icihmaru, Gin (Patient file 00547) however this suspected to be the reason behind her addiction

Progress is less than progressive since she is often hung over (how this occurs is unknown since we don't store alcohol. We just know she's getting it from somewhere. I suspect this is linked to Urahara but I cannot be certain)

**Patient File 00547  
Name: ICHIMARU, Gin  
Age/D.O.B: Unknown (27-ish)/September 10**  
**Gender: Male  
Blood Type: Unknown (suspected to be AB)  
Date Admitted: Unknown**

We don't exactly know how long Gin has been a patient. We believe that he was already here when the facility was opened, as such by law he technically isn't supposed to even be here since he wasn't admitted. However his constant smirking (very creepy smirking) makes the higher ups very reluctant to let him leave. He is simply too suspicious to be allowed out into the public.

As such he is an illegally held patient, however the local police are kindly pretending that Gin doesn't exist (they have experienced him first hand too and agree that anywhere he cant escape from is the best place for him).

Other than the fact he is unhealthily obsessed with Matsumoto (Ran-Chan) and seems to see _everything _before it happens…  
We know absolutely nothing about him.

**0830 HRS  
**Gin has failed to show up for breakfast for the past three days. Everyone is preparing for something. Even Urahara. Urahara never prepares for anything.  
I don't know what we are preparing for but we are preparing for it, a general rule when Gin is plotting is to cover as many bases as possible.

Urahara keeps pulling the leaves off all the fake plants.  
Renji is helping him.

**0922 HRS  
**We found gin on the roof. Meditating. When I asked him why he was meditating (I didn't go into why he had chosen to meditate on the roof) he just smiled at me.

Normally, this would not worry me (much), but his eyed were open. Gin's eyes are never open.  
We have locked him in solitary confinement for the time being, but I don't think it will do any good.  
We don't even know why Gin is in here other than being a danger to society.

**1053 HRS  
**The other doctors and I have made a bet on how long it will take gin to get out of solitary from the current time.

The Bets are as follows;  
_Dr B. Kuchiki - 2 Hours 38 Minuets - £5.38,1 packet of Quavers.  
Dr M. Kurosuitchi - 3 Hours 45 Minuets - £8.42, 1 Can of Vimto  
Dr R. Unohara - 5 Hours 27 Minuets - £11.96, 1 Marks & Spencers coupon (Value £15)_

**1101 HRS  
**Well, he only took 48 minuets, which is a record for the patient without plastic weapons to aid them. I am now £20.38 richer. And one can of Vimto. I kindly declined the coupon (My guess was closest).

Why do all of our patients have the weapons or enough intelligence required to regularly break out?  
It is not only dangerous, but it is less than productive in terms of preserving mental health.

_*Note* Have lock fixed. I don't know how Gin managed to melt it, but it is no longer a lock. It is a molten blob of metal on the floor._

**1227 HRS  
**We had to put Matsumoto in a straight jacket again. She was trying to use the phone again. Why she wants more breast enhancement surgery when she is already having breathing problems is still a mystery (She cant sleep on her back or she'll be suffocated by her own breasts).

Either way she was very upset when I told her she couldn't call the plastic surgery clinic. Yumichika is comforting her.  
I have seen gin standing in corners and smirking. I have decided to ignore him for now.

**1642 HRS  
**Yumichika has noticed that one of Matsumoto's eyebrows is out of balance.

He is not happy.

**1731 HRS  
**Yumichika is rummaging around in his bag for something…

**1822 HRS  
**YUMICHIKA HAS THE TWEEZERS AGAIN!!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE SEDATIVES?!

**1824 HRS  
**This is not good. Matsumoto is still in the straight jacket so she cant defend herself, but we cant get near Yumichika.

He keeps threatening us with the tweezers if we get to close…  
Where are the damn sedatives?!

* * *

_"Stop plucking my eyebrows!!!! Get away! I cant afford eyebrow surgery this month!!!  
__"Stop?! Stop?! Are you insane woman?! They are squint! it is ugly! A woman's face should not be ugly! It should be beautiful!!!! I'm helping you!!!!"  
__"IT HUUURRTS!"  
__"Don't be such a ninny."_

_"Maybe you should stop Yumichika… They look transparent…."  
__"and what would you know baldy? You have no right to lecture me when your right ear is 0.37mm lower than your left!!!"  
__"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"_

* * *

**1834 HRS  
**Ikkaku's rampage has worked in our favour.  
For once.

In his rage he cut of one of Yumichika's feathers with that wooden sword of his. He has (thankfully) yet to wake up.  
Matsumoto is being comforted with the loss of her eyebrows by Gin. I still don't know where he went…

_*NOTE* Find out where all the patient keep getting weapons from!_

**2259 HRS  
**For once there is peace.

Renji is following Chad and (the almighty) Yuichi, however I believe this to be in admiration.  
Not murderous intent.

I wondered how he understood what Chad was saying until I saw Ichigo translate something from him.  
After a small chat I discovered Ichigo has been giving him lessons in 'Chad-ish'

_*NOTE* Wait until Renji is fluent in 'Chad-ish' then request lessons._

**0032 HRS  
**I have a feeling something bad is going to happen soon. Shiro isn't coming out as much and when he does he just locks himself in the kitchen (For Ichigo's case this is a bad thing). The last time this happened he got addiction problems with Kuroshitsuchi's energy tablets; we had to get someone in to talk about substance abuse.

Kyouraku got addicted instead. Maybe I should inform the chief supervisor of this… he'll want to get the damage predictions early if he can…

**0103 HRS  
**Despite the fact this peace is disturbing on a variety of levels, I have decided to use the time to get some sleep.  
living off of energy tablets and coffee is not healthy.

Especially when Kuroshitsuchi mad the energy tablets.

**0457 HRS  
**Apparently I'm not the only one reluctant to eat anything Kuroshitsuchi makes.  
He tried 'persuading' Yoruchi to eat one of his 'experimental cures' but she just hissed at him.

Gin is smirking again…  
It is probably in everyone's best interests if I put a guard in the safe room and outside Gin's room.

_*NOTE* Find Yoruchi's clothes!_

**0821 HRS  
**Shiro drugged Yoruchi's food.

I dread to think what will happen next. She was bad enough wandering around naked….  
We have locked Shiro in solitary confinement.

**0942 HRS  
**Yoruchi tried to 'hunt'

This wouldn't be so much of a problem normally; she does it all the time.  
However this time she went after (the almighty) Yuichi…  
Chad is far from happy about this.

I swear to god I will find a way to have Ichigo castrated for this…  
when I find him.

He ran off when Yoruchi went crazy(er) so we don't actually know where he is.  
Rukia is no use. Her mood-swings make her unbearable to be around.  
Besides, she wants revenge for my trying to have Ichigo castrated.

**1017 HRS  
**We found Shiro on the roof.  
Apparently Kuroshitsuchi bribed him to drug Yoruchi with some sort of new toastie combination (I have suspicions that Kuroshitsuchi used drugs here…).

We have suspended Kuroshitsuchi for 2 weeks.

Gin smirked.  
For some reason I think this was his goal all along but this is Gin…  
He is the living embodiment of unstable so it impossible to be certain.

**1102 HRS  
**I found out why I feel so uneasy.  
Chief Supervisor Yamato is being sent to do an inspection next week.

* * *

**_Mwhahahahaha! i love torturing byakuya. he seiously needs to relax. how far is that stick shoved up his ass? in other news... toshiro's arm! what the hell?! how does this happen?! nooooo!!!!! toshiro!!!!!!!_**

**_Im taking now to say thank you to all the reveiwers and PM's people have sent me. it gets my spirits up when my imagination fails me temporarily. i wont list everyones name because if i do we'll be here all day._**

**_Reveiw and you get a muffin. blueberry. with chocolate frosting.  
Mmmmm..... frosting.... im hungry now.... im going to find something edible...._**

**_Natarii  
XXX_**

* * *


	5. Inspection! Papier Mache Mask of Doom!

**Patient File 02089  
Name: SCHIFFER, Ulquiorra  
Age/D.O.B: 27/???  
Gender: Male  
Blood Type: B-  
Date Admitted: March 18th**

Ulquiorra suffers from a severe form of depression, which had lead to numerous suicide attempts inside and outside the facility. The reasons for this depression are unknown, but it may connected to his job (Formerly a high school biology and German teacher). We are unsure though, as he is reluctant to talk to our therapists.

He is very antisocial, and generally uninterested in most things. However he has shown an interest in a book series entitled 'bunny suicides'He has also formed an awkward friendship with INOUE, Orihime (see patient file 44563). However whether he seeks her company or hazardous cooking has yet to be confirmed.

**Patient File 44563  
Name: INOUE, Orihime  
Age/D.O.B: 19/September 3**  
**Gender: Female  
Blood Type: O+  
Date Admitted: July 31st**

Orihime was admitted after the death of her older brother (Car Accident). The trauma of loosing her last living family member is likely the trigger to her was admitted by a workmate when a 'voice' told her to put rat poison into the Gespatcho To date we have identified 6 voices, each with distinct personalities and varying degrees of danger. They are known as Hinagiku, Baigon, Lilly, Shuuno, Ayame, and Tsubaki.

She has stopped listening to them to a certain extent however Tsubaki continues to be a problem. His bullying is what creates the dangerously unhealthy concoctions, apparently.  
Orihime has recently been seen getting close to Ulquiorra.

**0843 HRS  
**Chief Supervisor Yamamoto has arrived. Thankfully the patients are behaving for once.  
Rukia's cravings have begun. She put toffee flavour ice-cream sauce and gherkins on her bacon sandwich this morning. She took one bite and gave it to Ichigo (who turned into Shiro, who refused to eat it.) before running to the bathroom.

I am unsure as to whether this was due to the taste or the morning sickness. I tried to ask her but Shiro threatened me with Zangetsu.  
He is very protective of the 'Future Heir'

Chief Supervisor Yamamoto asked me how I let one of my patients get pregnant, much less by another patient. I told him if he didn't know by the end of the day, a miracle has occurred. Chad is mumbling to (the almighty) Yuichi suspiciously. Unfortunately, I cannot speak Aztec so I do not know what he is saying.

**1042 HRS  
**I take back what I said about the patient behaving.  
Chad has sent everything into chaos.

That infernal bird of his has learned how to talk.  
Chad was trying to feed him the remains of Rukia's sandwich when it started yakking away about play parks mommy and ice-cream in everyday Japanese. All the while referring to our resident Aztec as 'Ojii-Chan'  
To say chad had a conniption fit would be an understatement. He started mumbling and thanks to Ichigo's translation (I still have to get Renji those bonbons. Blackmailing little brat…) we learned that he has placed the blame ot (the almighty) Yuichi's so-called desecration on Supervisor Yamamoto.

This is no laughing matter!  
He attacked him with a fire extinguisher!  
Zaraki had to knock him out with his kendo sword so we could lock him up in solitary.

Supervisor Yamamoto was slightly traumatized. He works in an office all day so he's not used to normal patients, let alone ours. He has been given a seat and a cup of tea by Orihime.

I advised him not to drink the tea if he valued his life.

**1207 HRS  
**Supervisor Yamamoto is quickly becoming irksome. His snide comments on how 'poorly guided' the patients are. I find this very insulting. Clearly Yamamoto has never been to a high security (Pft. High security my foot) hospital before.

Rukia broke out of solitary confinement in under 9 hours using a spoon to chisel though a wall.  
A _spoon.  
__  
_And she only has an inferiority complex!  
That is mild when compared to her stupid boyfriend!  
And we wont even go into Gin…  
These patients are far from normal and Yamamoto calls them poorly guided?!

If it wasn't illegal I'd shoot him full of sedatives myself.  
Maybe Zaraki or Ichigo will get him with their swords if I bribe them…

_*NOTE* Find out who taught that blasted bird to speak, and find a way to have their vocal chords removed.  
The bloody thing wont shut up now._

**1324 HRS  
**Chad's isolation seems to have had a negative effect on Ichigo.  
They have a strange sort of friendship going on, and usually 'talk' for at least an hour each day. With Chad in solitary Ichigo has no one to talk to during activity hour at 2PM.

He is currently talking his reflection on the back of his soup spoon. This means he is talking to either Shiro or 'old man Zangetsu' and thus, is suffering a relapse.  
Knowing my luck it will be Shiro.

Supervisor Yamamoto however, disagrees. He is under the impression that Ichigo is finally coming to peace with his other personality(s) and so, is making progress.

I say these are my patients and I know them best.  
I.E.; Yamamoto is delusional.

The day Ichigo and Shiro learn to get along is the same day that Yoruchi will wear clothes voluntarily (as in, she puts them on by herself).

**1406 HRS  
**Ichigo has managed to find the art materials (they have been missing for six months. I suspect Gin and/or Urahara for this.) and is now making something out of papier mache.  
I think it is a mask since he keeps sticking his face into the newspaper-mache goop.

He keeps yelling swear words rather loudly as well.  
With any luck he will get glue up his nose.

Supervisor Yamamoto is overjoyed that Ichigo is 'pursuing a healthy and creative recreational activity'  
Supervisor Yamamoto is mistaken.

None of the recreational facilities here are healthy for our patients.  
Especially for me.

However because it would be a violation of human rights to deprive them of these 'recreational activities' I have to put up with them.  
The fact they make my job ten times harder is not important, apparently.

**1625 HRS  
**Ichigo has decided that Supervisor Yamamoto's existence is a threat to his un-born child (though whether its his or Shiro's is debatable with the way Shiro get so protective of it).

He put on his mask and, joy of joys, ladies and gentlemen say hello to 'Shiro high on ecstasy!'  
Zangetsu also appears to have been sharpened at some point (can you even sharpen plastic?)  
Once again, supervisor Yamamoto is recovering in the infirmary.

We have locked Shiro in solitary confinement but the lack of effect from the sedatives is worrying me.  
I hope they haven't gone past the use-by date again…

I have confiscated Zangetsu and sent it to Kurotsuchi's assistant for testing (Kurotsuchi is still suspended.), I refuse to believe that thing is made of plastic.

_*NOTE* Find a small reward for Ichigo and Shiro. Even they have their uses at time.  
I was considering killing Yamamoto myself, I was just having trouble with the alibi._

**1733 HRS  
**I just saw Yoruchi put on a coat.  
Considering Ichigo and Shiro teamed up to plot the supervisors demise I must grudgingly admit that Yamamoto was right about their learning to gat along.

**1737 HRS  
**I take that back. They only had a common interest.  
I just heard them arguing over how to escape solitary confinement.

Use their 'contacts' or have Shiro use something called Cero. I also heard something about a 'Black Getsuga'  
Rukia told them to shut up, get themselves out, and get rid of 'the fat, old, nuisance of a bastard'

**1801 HRS  
**HOW DID RUKIA GET INTO THE SOLITARY ROOM WITHOUT UNLOCKING IT?!

_*NOTE* Forbid Rukia from going near the cutlery as a precautionary measure (except for mealtimes).  
Also find out what 'Cero' and 'Black Getsuga' are._

**1816 HRS  
**Yamamoto has finally woken up.

He has decided to focus on the other patients for I while.  
I do not think this is advisable, but I refrained from informing him of my opinion.  
He would just ignore it.

He can get what's coming to him for all I care.

And I know something is coming to him.  
They patients have been shooting him glares all day.  
They've been having a conference In the supply cupboard on ward 10 for the past three hours.

I wish them luck in whatever they are plotting.

**1923 HRS  
**Supervisor Yamamoto has been poisoned (by Orihime), hissed and clawed at (by Yoruchi), beautified (by Yumichika and Matsumoto), been clobbered with bricks (by Renji), given 5,793 tips on hoe NOT to commit suicide (by Ulquiorra), challenged to 462 duels (Ikkaku and Zaraki), been lectured on the deeds of little john and robin hood (by Ishida), told his house will be constantly snowed in for three years (by Toushiro), and given a lecture on the 369 possible ways he ay be failing in life (by Rukia), told the difficulties of being blind (by Tousen), given 81 pointers on achieving world domination (by Aizen), and asked 'how ya' doin?' 43 times whilst being smiled at (by Gin) and given a psychiatric evaluation (By Isshin).

He is clearly not used to dealing with patients in general, let a lone ones such as ours.  
He doesn't have the level of patience required to maintain personal sanity.  
Look at Kurotsuchi; he's a throw of the dice away from becoming a patient himself!

**1959 HRS  
**Supervisor Yamamoto has officially fled the building.

Isshin gave him the results of his psychiatric evaluation and for once Isshin has done us all a favour.  
Yamamoto almost ran out, mumbling about resignation notices and kerosene.

Despite the silver lining I am worried about how cleverly the patients managed to drive the idiot out.  
Only a select few could come up with a plan like that, and one of them is Gin!

Not to mention Chad hasn't woken up yet...

**2146 HRS  
**I finally discovered what has been going on behind the scenes.

Chad was pretending to be asleep so it would give Ichigo a reason to attack the old goat.  
The other patients then responded to Ichigo's punishment.  
Chad informs me that (the almighty) Yuichi has been able to speak for 6 months (Ichigo translated… again).

Incidentally, it was Gin and Urahara who came up with the whole shenanigan.

_*NOTE* Never let Urahara and Gin stay in the same room together for more than an thirty minuets.  
Ever. The damage they could cause is too terrifying to think about._

**2239 HRS  
**The head office called.  
The patients did more damage to Yamamoto that I had originally thought.

He tried to burn down his office, but he accidentally set his beard on fire instead.  
He is being admitted after the burns have healed properly.

His assistant told me to 'beware Ryuujin Jakka'

**2257 HRS  
**Noises are emerging from Urahara's room (he calls it a laboratory), however I cant get in to find out what hes doing.  
Yoruchi is guarding the doorway and she tries to claw my face off every time I get within five inches of her range.  
And she has a very wide range.

I suspect Urahara bribed her with mackerel again.  
I can smell fish.

**0148**

CRASH. BOOM. CRASH. BONK. BANG.

"I did it! Yoruchi, its finally finished!"  
"Meow!"

"KEEP IT DOWN HAT AND CLOGS"  
"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL MASH YA WITH ZANGETSU!"  
"ICHIGO! SHIRO! SHUT UP! IM TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP HERE!"

"Sorry Rukia.."  
"Keh… Stupid Bitch… OW! OW! OW! ALRIGT! ALRIGHT! IM SORRY! LEGGO! LEGGO OF MA EAR"!"

WHACK. BANG CRASH.

"NASTY MAN! WEAVE WUKIA AWONE!"  
"FUCK OFF YOU GOODDAMN BRAT!"

………Why do I even work here?


End file.
